Original Sin
by Stormkpr
Summary: Azazel/Riptide AU fic, requested to fill a prompt where Riptide is a slave. Warning - dub con! COMPLETE


**Author's Notes**

_Please use caution when deciding whether or not to read this. It contains dub-con, so if that may trigger you, please skip this fic. This story is definitely for adults only, and not for everyone's tastes. _

_And although this might be an odd thing to write in the Author's Notes, I will say that this is not my best fic. But I'm posting it because it got good reviews on Livejournal, the world needs more Azazel/Riptide fic, and I haven't posted anything to ffnet for nearly a year._

_It's an AU, based on a prompt that requested a fic with Riptide as a sex slave...  
_

* * *

**Original Sin**

Azazel may not be popular in the village but he has begun to accumulate some wealth. His looks terrify the other townspeople and he keeps to his humble house on the outskirts. He makes his living by creating and trading rare weaponry including some vintage swords and shields; he supplements his income by occasionally renting out his services – as a weapons maker and as a fighter – to the king.

One of his associates is a bold nobleman named Vladimir. It all begins the day that Vladimir invites him to his estate.

"I would like you to appraise my collection," Vladimir says. "All of it, not piece by piece as we've been doing. It is an extensive collection; you would need to come to my estate to see it all."

"I would love to do so," Azazel responds, his voice measured and not eager. "But – my appearance. I find it is much easier if I stay here and only interact with those who already know me and are not frightened."

"Come late at night then. You like the nighttime anyway, as do I, and most of the household will be asleep. I think you will enjoy looking at my collection, and you know I pay fairly."

The offer is too tempting to refuse. The next evening, a carriage is sent to Azazel's place and he is escorted to Vladimir's estate. The carriage has thick, black curtains to afford privacy.

Azazel and Vladimir enjoy surveying Vladimir's collection. He keeps it in an expansive room, one decked out with opulent paintings, gold trim on the doorways and windows. Azazel handles each weapon with care. Vladimir is almost embarrassed to observe the loving way Azazel touches each sword, shield, and bow and arrow set. Vladimir knows that Azazel's work is always of the highest caliber.

It is also a process which takes quite a while. Vladimir rings for refreshments, and a slave soon enters the room carrying a tray.

"Not too close to those papers!" Vladimir cautions, observing the slave setting the tray down on the desk. "That's better, Janos."

Vladimir is about to reach for the food and drink on the tray when he notices that – for the first time that night – Azazel is distracted from his work. Azazel is observing the darkly handsome - though weary - slave. He gazes at him with a certain look in his eyes, and Vladimir nearly gasps because he's noticed that look among only himself and a few of his friends -friends who share the same unusual proclivities. He also observes Azazel watching Janos's backside as the slave retreats from the room.

* * *

Azazel is surprised to hear from Vladimir so soon after their appointment – and in person, no less. Vladimir often sends a messenger to Azazel's humble dwellings, but today he arrives in person. Azazel hopes the wealthy man doesn't decide to take a walk and notice his clothing hanging out to dry in the back. Azazel's savings are growing and he doesn't like to tap into them; he doesn't hire anyone to do his cooking or cleaning.

"I wish to invite you to…a party," Vladimir begins. "It is a rather unusual affair, but I think you might enjoy it." Vladimir sports a lopsided grin on his face.

"I admit – I am intrigued," Azazel responds. He can't help but to furrow his brow. He doesn't receive many social invitations.

"I occasionally get together with two friends of mine. They are both…bachelors as I am. And as you are. We have a few drinks and we…we enjoy the attentions of my slave, Janos. You remember him?"

Azazel normally has full control over his facial expressions but he now gives far too much away with the eager look on his face.

"We have found that Janos can be quite willing to….entertain us in unusual ways," the nobleman continues. "I hope you understand my meaning and I hope this is not shocking to you. If I have misinterpreted things, I ask your forgiveness, but I noticed the other night when Janos was in the room…."

"I think I understand your meaning and you noticed correctly," Azazel says. He makes an effort to return to the flat and businesslike tone he normally employs, though his wide eyes continue to betray his excitement. "I would be honored to attend this party. My appearance won't upset the other guests?"

"I will warn them. Given our…unusual tastes, I don't think they will object," Vladimir smiles. He pauses and adds, "The party is tomorrow night. I will send a carriage when the sun sets."

* * *

Azazel is inside a windowless room lodged deep within the innards of Vladimir's estate. Two other men are there, Yury and Grigory. He doesn't recognize either one but based on their dress and their manner of speech, he deduces that they are both merchants as is he. Vladimir has done an impressive job warning them of his appearance as neither blinks an eye when they first meet Azazel.

Perhaps it is because they are too excited at the prospect of the evening's entertainment. As the four men seat themselves on cushions on the floor and loosen their jackets and other apparel, Janos enters the room. He again carries a tray and wordlessly serves each man a drink.

"Tell Janos if there's a drink you would like that you don't see here," Vladimir says. "He can't speak – he's mute – but he can hear just fine."

"It doesn't matter what we are drinking," Yury says, reaching for a glass but setting it by his side. "I would rather we get to the entertainment right away."

"Me too!" adds Grigory.

Azazel's heart rate speeds up; ever since Vladimir's invitation, he cannot believe his luck and has only been able to hope that the event will entail what he dreams it will.

"Put the music on and begin, Janos," Vladimir orders.

Janos wordlessly reaches for the phonograph and switches it on. The slow and steady beat fills the room, as Janos walks to the center and stands before the four seated men. He begins to move to the sensual music.

Azazel is entranced. Janos sways his hips and moves his feet, and slowly begins to remove his clothing. He dances elegantly and makes eye contact with each man. They stare at him as each of his humble articles of clothing is slowly discarded. When he is completely naked, Janos continues to dance.

Janos is beautiful; every part of him – his face, his hair, his body. He moves confidently and sinuously. Azazel has never before paid for sex - indeed he's not had much sex in his lifetime at all - and he fleetingly wonders if someone in Janos's position as a slave could enjoy this. But he finds it hard to speculate as he is so entranced with Janos.

Azazel eventually notices a few items distracting him from Janos's handsomeness. The slave has a few bruises – not large ones, but when he looks closely, he sees them and he wishes he hadn't.

Dimly, Azazel is aware that the other guests are removing more of their clothing, or at least loosening their pants, as the dance continues.

"Vladimir, bid him to cease!" Grigory demands. "I am eager to get to the next part."

Vladimir shakes his head but agrees to the request. "That is good, Janos. Come here," he gestures. Janos approaches the four men, as Vladimir asks, "What shall we do next, friends?"

"You decide," Yury says. "It's because of you that we get this treat."

"Very well. Let's all stand up. Janos, kneel before us." Vladimir gets to his feet, and Azazel and the others follow suit as Janos drops to his knees.

The other men have lowered their pants and their arousal is very evident. Azazel himself is already as hard as rock.

"Start with Grigory," Vladimir orders. "He is the most eager."

Azazel's eyes bulge and his heart pounds as he observes Janos pleasure Grigory with his mouth. He has never seen anything like this before. Azazel, strong as he is, is not sure if he will continue to be able to stand up. Janos knows what he is doing too. He works slowly and thoroughly, using his tongue expertly to stroke the length, suck on the man's sac, return to the length and tease at the slit. Then he slides the hardness all the way into his mouth.

Someone moans and Azazel wonders if it might be he himself. He then observes Grigory finish and Janos valiantly swallow the result of the man's climax. Grigory collapses back onto the pillows.

"Our guest should go next," Vladimir says. "It looks like he might not last much longer anyway."

Azazel is at a loss for words. Janos simply moves a few paces – still on his knees – until he is before Azazel. Azazel looks down at the slave, too awestruck by Janos's beauty to be ashamed of his own oddly-colored penis. As soon as Janos's lips make contact with him, Azazel has to fight to stay on his feet and to keep from moaning like a virgin. He reaches down and touches the top of Janos's head, enjoying the feel of that dark, thick hair. His loins are on fire as Janos continues his work. When Janos takes him all the way in, Azazel marvels at how deep he can go. He overcomes the urge to thrust his hips and instead lets Janos lead the action by moving his mouth and hand back and forth. Azazel cries out when he finishes.

Lying back against the pillows, Azazel watches Janos continue his work on the other two men. He observes that, as Janos finishes off the others, Janos is partially hard. He must enjoy it, at least to some extent. Now that his own urgent need has been satisfied, Azazel can think a little bit more clearly and finds that he is glad for his fact.

When all four men are finished, Yury speaks. "I have an idea. If our host is good with it, of course. How about a game of cards, with a special prize for the winner?" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah, yes – like last time, then?" Vladimir responds. "Assuming that, like last time, the game takes long enough for us all be ready for more."

He turns to Azazel and explains. "This is how it works. Janos, get to the bed and kneel to show our new guest. You see, Azazel, the winner of the game gets to do this to Janos." He demonstrates by kneeling behind Janos and miming the pleasure that the winner will be allowed.

"And whoever comes in second," Yury continues, "can get a little attention on the other end. Whoever comes in second can stand in front of him and reach his mouth. The bed is low enough for that."

Azazel looks at Janos. This time, although the slave is still partially erect, Azazel observes a look in his eyes. Janos apparently attempts to keep it hidden, but it's there. The slave is not a fan of this game. It must not be easy, Azazel muses, to simultaneously entertain one man in your mouth and the other in your most secret place.

"I understand," Azazel says. His sympathy for Janos's plight wars with the hormones coursing through his body. He finds his arousal beginning to grow again and he can only hope that it won't impair his logic during the card game.

It does. His face becoming slightly flushed with frustration and his hands unsteady, Azazel slips further and further behind in the game. He can't concentrate; he draws bad hands and plays them poorly. He keeps taking glances off to the side where Janos now – with permission – reclines against the cushions. As the game progresses, Janos reaches for a tub of oil and prepares himself with it. Observing that out of the corner of his eyes, Azazel's arousal skyrockets. He wishes desperately his fortunes in the card game had been different.

Grigory ends up winning the game with Vladimir second. They scramble over to the bed and position Janos on his hands and knees, Vladimir standing next to the bed so he can reach Janos's mouth.

"What will happen next?" Azazel asks Yury, who is reclining on the cushions next to him, observing. "When they finish?"

"It is up to Vladimir," Yury says. "If we're lucky, he'll let us have a turn too. I'm not sure I can last that long though. I think I'll finish as soon as I see Grigory get inside him."

Yury's prediction comes true, but that is not the only thing that happens too quickly.

"Wait, Grigory, shouldn't you slow down?" Azazel cannot keep the words from escaping. He's had this done to him a few times – done all wrong – and he sees fear in Janos's eyes for the first time. "He's not ready yet – you need to hold it there and put pressure on before you just go in."

"Quiet, demon!" Grigory barks. "When you win, you decide how fast or how slow you want to fuck this piece of meat. His ass is mine now," he says, slapping Janos's backside.

Janos involuntarily yelps as Grigory pushes himself in.

When Grigory and Vladimir are finished pounding Janos, they rejoin Yury on the cushions, the three men truly spent for the evening.

Vladimir is a good host and observes Azazel before reaching for his drink and looking as if he intends to nap. Azazel is still hard. "Go on," Vladimir says, looking at Azazel and gesturing at Janos. "Do what you will with him. Enjoy!"

Azazel glances again at this three fellow revelers. Yury is already snoring and the other two men languidly enjoy their drinks. Azazel again senses that they are truly finished for the evening.

But he is not. He looks at Janos.

Janos now lies on the bed, on his side. For an instant, he returns Azazel's gaze but then lowers his eyes as a proper slave should. During the past several moments when he had been ravished by Grigory and Vladimir, Janos had lost his erection. The slave had not climaxed tonight.

Azazel, who likes a challenge, gets to his feet and makes his way to the bed. He lays down next to Janos. The bed is canopy-style, and Azazel draws the drapes – not that it would matter as the other men are now either sleeping or dazed.

Azazel turns toward the slave. Janos gingerly touches Azazel, moving one hand towards his chest. Azazel is nearly overcome at the man's outreach. His sexual encounters have been few, have rarely taken place on a bed, and never before with one so beautiful.

And never before with a slave. With someone who probably does not want it, and as aroused as he is, this feels all wrong to Azazel. He silently scoffs at himself. `You look like a demon,' he chides himself, `but you have the weak heart of a woman. Why should I care if this man is a slave?' Azazel is not opposed to the institution of slavery. In his culture, being a slave means that your ancestors lost a battle or were bad with their money and forced to sell their children. Your bad luck; your ancestors' original sin.

But Azazel does believe that slaves should be treated well. Especially when they look as delicious as Janos.

"Do you like kissing?" he whispers, because he thinks it is a crime to leave those lips used only for one purpose.

Janos nods. Although Azazel doesn't care for the taste of the other men on Janos's lips, he takes his time with the kissing. He worries it will be awkward as he has little experience with kisses, but instead the feel of lips and tongue against lips and tongue is entrancing. It is a slice of heaven. The two men begin to caress each others' bodies during the kiss.

"You are so beautiful," Azazel whispers.

Azazel shifts himself now so that he is on top of Janos. He gently begins to make love to him, confidently feeling with each passing minute that Janos now enjoys it. The slave is hard again now, as Azazel slowly kisses and caresses each part of his body. Azazel was kissing his stomach and fondling his chest when he reaches Janos's hardness and takes it within his mouth.

He senses that had Janos been able to gasp, he would have. His body starts and becomes rigid. Azazel looks up once to make sure that the slave is well. "Are you alright?" he asks.

Janos nods.

"Are you startled because….because no one has ever done this to you before?"

Again Janos nods.

Azazel looks at him and says, "If you don't like it, just tell me to stop. Well, you can't talk but tug on my hair like this if you want me to stop, okay?"

With that, Azazel resumes his task. He likes doing this and he loves the notion that he is bringing pleasure to a man who probably experiences very little enjoyment in his life. And it is clear that Janos likes it too. Very soon, Janos reaches a silent release.

Azazel smiles and returns to his mouth to kiss him. Janos returns the kiss fervently. He is almost desperate in the ardent way he kisses Azazel. After a short while, Janos reaches for the tub of oil on the bedside table and hands it to Azazel with his eyebrows raised. Janos mimes placing some of the oil onto his own entrance.

"I think," Azazel says softly, "not now. I wonder if you might be a little sore and in need of a rest down there. How about we try something else instead?"

Azazel wishes he could read Janos's expression better but he thinks the man is slightly relieved though attempting to hide it. Azazel does make use of the oil but instead rubs it between Janos's thighs. That is where he thrusts, kissing Janos's mouth all the while. Azazel's temperature is incredibly warm and he's covered in a sheen of sweat. Given his prior arousal, Azazel doesn't last long but he does take pleasure from every moment. Janos returns each kiss, again passionately.

A few hours later, Azazel enters his home as the sun begins to rise for the morning casting a golden light over the valley. Tired as he is, the first thing he does is reach for his ledger to review his finances.

* * *

"Just tell me how much," Azazel requests of Vladimir.

Vladimir strokes his beard and thinks. Azazel knows he's taken a calculated risk in asking to purchase the slave. He and Vladimir have a strong business relationship, and Azazel provides a service that no one else in the kingdom performs with the same expertise. But what Azazel is uncertain of is how attached to Janos the nobleman might be. He does know that Janos has been a slave at his estate for at least a decade, and he is betting on the notion that Vladimir might be somewhat tired of him.

Vladimir names a sum. The amount of money would take up most of Azazel's savings; it would force him to sell a few valuable pieces he has inherited (such as his family's silver collection) if he wishes to retain any substantial savings in the bank.

"That is a little high, my good man," Azazel counters. He has done his homework, discretely researching the village records for the going prices of slaves. "You could purchase three slaves for that price."

"A slave like Janos is a rare thing," Vladimir says. "His looks are exceptional, for one thing. As are, of course, his iother talents/i. Other slaves will allow you to do that – they have no choice, of course – but few do it well. Some will try to run away or attack you afterwards. Others gag on you, or lie in bed two days afterwards saying you hurt their backside, or go and complain to the village counsel of ill treatment – trying to give you a bad name and embarrass you. Janos allows it and even, I think, enjoys it. And as you know, Janos can read and write a little so his being mute isn't so much of a problem since he can communicate; I won't mark my price down because of his being defective in that way."

"I still say the price is too high. I cannot afford it." Azazel desperately hopes he is playing his cards better now than he did several nights ago. He thinks his face continues to be expressionless though it's hard to say for sure.

"With all the business you get from me? And the king, and the other nobles? I doubt that, my friend. If you do not like this price, go buy another slave and see how hard it is to find one who will do what Janos does, so easily and so well."

Vladimir is quiet for a moment. Azazel doesn't know that Vladimir has found another slave as good as Janos, a younger man who is not as handsome but who enjoys his attentions. And Vladimir does like some variety; he's had Janos for years. Vladimir also doesn't mind the challenge of breaking in a new slave, and he certainly could afford a few new ones if this deal went through.

"However," Vladimir continues, "for you, perhaps I can come down a little." He cites a new number, slightly lower. "This is as low as I can go."

"I will take it. When can you bring him to me?"

His savings will take quite a hit, but Azazel is confident he can rebuild them in a few years. He will not miss selling off a few inherited valuables; he never uses the silver or the china anyway.

It would all be worth it to hold that beautiful man in his arms again, every night.

* * *

Azazel takes a few measures that are rare among slaveholders.

First, he arranges for Janos to see a doctor before he is brought to his home. Azazel's family had a physician, and the man sometimes treats Azazel despite his appearance. Vladimir's carriage driver will take Janos to the doctor's office before depositing him at Azazel's.

As he waits, Azazel cleans his house. It is small. He opted for a place far from town and situated on a large expanse of green land, rather than for a large dwelling. It contains little more than a parlor, sitting room, kitchen, and a hallway leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom. The second bedroom is used as Azazel's study; he also has a basement filled with various paperwork and supplies. It doesn't take long for him to tidy the dwelling.

Azazel also ensures that he has paper and pencils placed throughout the house so that Janos can better communicate. He looks through the shelves of books in the sitting room, seeing if any might be written for children and can be used as educational; he is not certain of Janos's writing level. Azazel always has had an odd desire to teach but given his appearance, teaching is one of many professions not open to him.

Azazel is calm and measured until he hears the carriage pull up. One of Vladimir's men opens the carriage door, a smirk on his face because he has an inkling as to why Janos has been purchased. Janos steps through the door, down the steps, and bows deeply before Azazel.

Azazel wishes it weren't the case, but his heart reacts wildly at the sight of Janos and of Janos bowing.

"Here's your slave," Vladimir's man says. "He has a report from the doctor in his hands. A knapsack with a change of clothes. That's about it." He pauses, smirks once more, looking as if Azazel is an insect deserving to be stomped upon, and mutters, "Enjoy."

As the carriage pulls away, Azazel bids Janos to stop bowing. Not liking being outside in daylight – despite the secluded location of his home – Azazel ushers Janos inside.

Azazel is not sure what to say, so he starts with business.

"Let me see this report," he says, eager to see the doctor's words. Janos hands it to him and he scans it quickly, asking, "Did the doctor go over the report with you, and have you read this?"

Janos shakes his head no. The doctor isn't a bad one, but apparently a slave isn't worthy of knowing his own health status.

Azazel finishes reading it. "It's good," Azazel says, relieved. "Very good. He says he thinks you could use some of his supplements. I take them too – vitamins. They are helpful – just one pill to take each day. He says he thinks you are in your mid-twenties; does that sound right?" At Janos's nod, Azazel continues. "No serious injuries or signs of diseases. He doesn't see any evidence of diseases in your…your, eh, private areas. That's good."

Azazel means to ask Janos how many men he has been with, but for some reason shies away from the question now. "Let me show you around the house."

During the tour, Azazel muses that it must be obvious to Janos that he's never owned a slave before. His family had done well; his parents likely could have purchased one or two but instead preferred to hire local women to do their menial tasks. It certainly was less expensive than buying and taking care of a slave.

"And here," Azazel says, "is some paper and pens. Since you can't talk, when you have a question or want to communicate with me, just write me a note. I prefer communication – I don't consider it being bothered - so…so don't be shy about asking me something. I am told you can write and read."

Janos nods and reaches for the materials, as Azazel encourages him.

Janos's questions are logistical at this point. He asks when Azazel likes his meals (Azazel tells him the times), if he wants Janos to go to the market to buy food (Azazel has a kinswoman, Raven, who drops off foodstuffs, so at this point it's not necessary for Janos to do so), how often he likes the house cleaned (Azazel isn't particularly picky here), if there are any items he shouldn't touch or areas he should stay out of (no).

Azazel is glad that Janos's writing skills are more than adequate for them to be able to communicate. However, he notices that Janos addresses him on paper as "Master".

Azazel points to the term. "No need to call me that. No need to call me 'master'."

Janos looks confused but nods. He has an appreciative look in his eyes, and Azazel feels a wall come down.

"I have a question for you now," Azazel says. "That…event that took place last week, with the other men. How many men have you…been with in that way? I mean, how many men have had you – in total?"

Janos looks at his hands and counts on his fingers. He holds up nine fingers.

Azazel nods. "I see I am selfish," he says, "for I would like to keep you for myself."

At his words, Janos smiles and steps a little closer to Azazel. He tentatively places a hand on Azazel's shoulder.

"Yes," Azazel says, touching Janos's cheek with his fingertips. "I like that you touch me. Bring those delicious lips to mine." He feels the warmth of his body, takes in Janos's subtle and intoxicating scent. He can hardly wait to feel Janos's hard body against his own.

He pulls Janos into a tender kiss. It is a kiss that lasts many moments, and only concludes when Azazel ushers Janos to the bedroom.

Afterwards, Janos reaches for the paper that Azazel has placed next to the bed. He writes, "Thank you. For buying me."

* * *

Azazel has never been so happy in his life. Although he needs to work and work hard – he cannot turn down any commissions, eager to rebuild his savings – it is his leisure time that he looks forward to each day.

He wakes up and goes to sleep in the arms of an adoring man, one who returns his affection. He makes love to him tenderly and Janos enjoys it – clearly, obviously – enjoys it, sometimes using gestures and looks to beg for more. Janos draws baths for Azazel and massages Azazel, and Azazel finds himself doing the same for his slave. Azazel tells Janos that he, too, can initiate it, can tell Azazel when he wants it – and Janos does. Azazel thinks there is nothing better than to be wanted.

He sees the look of gratitude on Janos's face, and Janos thanks him nearly every day. When Janos serves him a meal, he does it with a kiss. When Azazel procures a food item that he knows Janos enjoys, Azazel is given more kisses.

In the evenings, they curl up together on Azazel's sofa. Janos makes hot chocolate for himself, pours a bitter beverage for Azazel. Azazel picks up a book and reads to them. Or they "talk", Azazel speaking and Janos writing notes. Azazel likes this method of communication. It forces him to slow down; it allows Janos's written words to slowly unfold.

Sometimes they dance together. Janos hadn't before enjoyed dancing, not the way he'd been forced to do it at Vladimir's parties. But Janos writes that he likes the way they do it now – slow, private, just the two of them holding onto each other and slowing swaying together as they hear the music.

One conversation they have dampens Azazel's happiness.

"Do you have family?" Azazel asks one evening, as they prepare for bed.

Janos shakes his head and begins to write. "My mother died when I was young. I don't know who my father was. My mother did have another child, a girl, named Angelica. She was two years younger than I. I don't know where she is, and I hardly remember her. That is all of my family."

"Do you want to search for her?"

Janos again shakes his head and picks up the pen. "I haven't seen her in so long, and I have no idea where she was sold to. I could not even tell you the name of the estate where we lived with our mother – I was sold away from it when I was so young."

"We could ask the Duke," Azazel says, referring to Vladimir. "He could ask your previous owner…" he lets his voice trail off as he sees Janos begin to write again.

"It is not worth it for a sister I barely remember. Many slaves die young – she might not even be alive anymore."

Sometimes Azazel's kinswoman Raven stops by. She is a born storyteller and she'll share with them epic tales, relaying what she hears during the storytelling festivals. She and Azazel enjoy talking, and Raven is fine with Janos's method of communication, patiently waiting for him to finish writing his notes. When Janos is not in the room, she tells Azazel that he is lucky and she wishes that women were allowed to do as men did, to pursue and purchase their pleasure.

Azazel one day asks, on a whim, if Janos wants his own bed. Janos gives him a look that clearly conveys, 'Are you crazy?' They continue to sleep together on Azazel's bed. Janos sometimes nudges Azazel during the night, his hands already starting to stimulate him. And Azazel likewise enjoys the easy access to Janos. He will often fall asleep with his arms around Janos and wake up aroused, with the willing and eager man by his side. Azazel thinks how wonderful it is to be received, to have someone who wants you to enter his body.

Azazel loves waking up in the mornings. Janos usually gets up early to make breakfast (Azazel tells him he doesn't have to, but habits die hard), and once the bed is his alone, Azazel rolls over and wraps his arms around Janos's pillow, which bears his scent.

Janos sometimes surprises Azazel by picking wildflowers and putting them in a vase on Azazel's side of the bed. Azazel surprises Janos by ordering expensive chocolates and colognes – items he has learned that Janos loves. (Janos has only recently learned that he loves them; he certainly had never before experienced them).

At her next visit, Raven pulls Azazel aside as soon as she gets a chance.

"You know that the king and parliament are talking about banning slavery," she says. She whispers though Janos is outside, hanging up the laundry.

"They've been talking about it ever since we were children," Azazel replies indifferently. "Nothing ever changes in this place, and we can't run our industries and factories without slaves."

"We might have to," Raven insists. She names two neighboring countries that have recently outlawed slavery. She knows much more than Azazel; he has so few friends and few people with whom he can share the latest news. And as of late, he has not bothered to read the papers and proclamations posted in town.

Raven goes on to say, "And there's that pact that the king wants to enter into with the other powers. We'd be the only country in the pact that allows slavery. I think they are going to force us to ban it if we want to join them. They're saying that there might be a vote as early as springtime."

Azazel feels the chill enveloping his bones. He tells himself that he should have known better, that any happiness in his life has always been fleeting.

* * *

Vladimir has been hinting at it for months now, and his hints are rapidly becoming less subtle.

Finally, Vladimir makes his wishes crystal clear. "I was kind enough to invite you to enjoy Janos. I think you should invite the three of us to your place so that we can have a night like the one before."

Azazel is ready with reasons to decline. "My home is too small."

"We don't need a lot of room. Move a few things to the side of your sitting room and it will work just fine."

"My home is so plain. Not furnished like yours."

"Rubbish! Yury and Grigory are merchants; they don't have any more money than you. Besides, who cares about the furnishings? That is certainly not what they want to visit for."

"My finances are not so great. I can't afford fancy refreshments."

"I will bring them."

"You have other slaves." Azazel knows he is starting to sound desperate, and Vladimir starting to become impatient. "Can't you entertain your friends with them?"

"I have. But we like variety." Vladimir takes a breath. "I have brought you many clients and many commissions over the years, Azazel. Most of your wealth can be attributed to contacts and projects I gave you. Now all I want is one night for me and my friends to enjoy your slave! A slave I sold to you at a discount."

Despite Vladimir's anger, Azazel remains steady and closed. "It was not that much of a discount. It will take me years to build my savings back up."

"Why are you so resistant? I know you have not many friends, so perhaps you do not understand. This is the type of thing that a friend does for a friend."

Azazel pretends to thoughtfully stroke his goatee. He knows he has lost the battle, but maybe he can win a few concessions. "Perhaps we can allow this once. If I were to put in a few…rules."

"Such as?" Vladimir asks, not masking his irritation.

"No fucking. Janos doesn't like it." That's partially a lie – Azazel and Janos enjoy plenty of that activity. But Azazel hasn't forgotten watching Grigory's painful treatment of Janos during that fateful night. He and Janos have discussed it, talked about how Janos likes to receive it. Janos definitely doesn't like it the hasty and callous way Grigory had performed it.

"Who cares what a slave likes? Azazel, that's what Janos is – a slave, not a….not a wife! Maybe someone like you has no choice but to buy love. But don't be fooled into thinking he loves you."

Azazel folds his arms over his chest. "I think no such thing, nor would I care whether or not he loved me. But I do like having a slave who does not shrink from my touch for days afterwards because a young, inexperienced whelp like Grigory doesn't know what he's doing. We either agree to my rule or forget about it. Only I get to fuck my slave," he insists.

"You always were a stubborn ox. Fine, then. There are plenty of other things we can do." He names a day of the week and a time, and promises that the three men will be there.

* * *

`You are a terrible slave-owner,' Azazel tells himself. `You are a weak-hearted sap pretending you can survive or even thrive in this brutal world.'

He gives the news to Janos over dinner. As Janos serves the food, Azazel enters the kitchen with notepad and pen in hand, and sets them down at Janos's spot.

"There…there is something I need to tell you, Janos," he begins, his voice tentative.

Janos instantly looks alert, leaning in towards Azazel.

"Vladimir – the Duke, your former master – he…he is insisting that we have another…party. Another evening like the one you and I first touched during. I – I tried to talk him out of it. I tried to suggest that he use one of his other slaves instead. But…he was very insistent. I get most of my clients and most of my project work through him. I had to agree to it. You know he is a powerful man and I cannot make him an enemy."

Janos looks downcast. He reaches for the pen and writes, "When?"

"Two nights from tonight. It will be the same three men as before. But one thing will be different. I told them that they are not allowed to….to do our special thing." Azazel explains to Janos what he has forbidden at the party.

He then reaches for Janos's hand and holds it. "I am sorry about this situation. If I could have found a way to say no, I would have. I…I hope you are not too angry."

Janos gently moves his hand to reach for the paper. "I would rather be yours and yours alone."

"I know," Azazel says. "I think the same. I can only hope that Vladimir does not wish to make these visits a habit. Perhaps we can think of a way to prevent him from requesting it again." He paused and added, "Please tell me you are okay."

Janos responds by kissing Azazel's mouth. He then writes, "It is not what I would have chosen, but I will be fine."

* * *

"What did you do to him, Azazel? He used to like this. He used to get hard."

Azazel bites his tongue to keep from asking Yury when he ever noticed or cared about Janos's pleasure. Azazel is sitting on the sofa, which was been pushed to the back wall of the sitting room. Pillows are scattered on the floor, the thick curtains are drawn, and the evening's enjoyment is well underway.

Although it cannot be termed 'enjoyment' in Azazel's eyes. Azazel has elected to sit back and observe, and to ensure that his rule is followed and Janos is treated well.

He finally has a reply to Yury's comment. "What are you so worried about? It is obvious that you like what he did to you a moment ago. Now let me get you another drink, my good fellow."

The evening goes as well as Azazel can expect. The three guests are having a good time; Azazel keeps the liquor flowing. He needs to intervene just once, when Grigory rolls Janos onto his stomach and makes as if he plans to mount him. Azazel loudly clears his throat, approaches the two, and Grigory releases Janos from his grip. "This way," Azazel shows him, demonstrating that he can instead thrust between Janos's thighs if he wants. Grigory chooses to receive another round of oral attention instead.

The three men leave a few hours before sunrise, Vladimir's carriage driver having sat outside all night.

Azazel cannot wait for the door to be closed, and as soon as it is locked, he rushes towards Janos.

"How are you?"

Janos makes a hand signal that indicates he is more or less alright, though a far cry from great. Azazel helps him to his feet and then brings to Janos his favorite pair of pajamas. Janos indicates that he wishes to wash first.

After Janos washes and dresses, he is eager to communicate. He writes, "It was good that you were there and watching over me. I used to be so scared the other times, never knowing what exactly would happen to me. I tried to tell myself it would be fun, make myself enjoy it. This was so much better, having a protector."

Azazel looks at the paper as Janos writes. He remembers the bad experiences he had when he was far younger. He wonders about those countries and individuals working against slavery, and thinks about how weak any argument supporting slavery is.

* * *

The proclamation is announced so widely and thoroughly that even Azazel can't miss it. Slavery is to be immediately ended throughout the land; they will join the rest of the world in abolishing the practice.

Raven delivers papers that explain the details. She, Azazel, and Janos sit at the kitchen table and read through it.

"Each village counsel is going to open an office to assist former slaves. Inspectors will also visit each house unannounced. They will meet with any former slaves living there, and share with them the options that they now have," Azazel reads.

"What options?" Raven asks. "One thing about slaves is that they don't have any money. So where are they supposed to go?"

"The factories and warehouses," Azazel says, eyes on the paper. "It says that those who wish to work in this industry will now be given a wage, and housing that they can afford."

Azazel and Raven both look at Janos but he merely reaches for Azazel's hand and holds it. They don't discuss it until later that evening once Raven – who occasionally spends the night - is asleep on the sofa.

"I need to know what you are thinking," Azazel says, sitting down next to Janos on the bed. "I haven't been able to read your face. Are you happy? Excited? Confused?"

Janos writes quickly. "They cannot force me to leave here, can they?"

"I don't know. I don't think so." Azazel's heart thumps loudly inside his chest. There can be only one interpretation of Janos's question.

But he has to be sure. "Will you stay then?" Azazel asks, his voice suddenly meek.

Janos gives Azazel the same look he gave when Azazel asked if he wanted his own bed. "I can't imagine going anywhere else," he writes.

"Really? I am so relieved!" This is about as effusive as Azazel gets, and he forces himself to tone it down. "Is – is there anything I can do to…to make you enjoy it here more? Anything I can give you?"

Janos smiles and wields his pen. "You already give me anything I ask for. I had the easiest life of any slave, you know."

"Now you are free."

"And happy that I have a place to live. Someone to love."

Azazel's heart continues to pound as he reads the words. "Me too. Me too, my dear Janos! Thank you for loving me and for staying with me."

**THE END**


End file.
